This disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to display systems and methods for displaying images on multi-layered displays.
An important quality criteria of any display is the readability of displayed content. Readability is essential for the optimum performance of any display, and it is generally desired that the displayed content is read clearly, quickly and comfortably without eye strain. Glare, if not properly addressed, can be a significant detrimental factor in any display. Glare, as used herein, is the difficulty seeing in the presence of external bright light such as direct or reflected natural (e.g., sunlight) or artificial (e.g., halogen lamp) light. Antiglare (AG) coatings are often applied to displays in order to reduce glare, and to thereby provide a better view of the images displayed.
Many antiglare techniques use diffusion to breakup externally generated light that reflects off the display surface. Diffusion reduces the coherence of the reflected image, thereby making the reflected image unfocused so that its interference with the image intended for viewing is reduced.
Multi-layered displays have also been developed to display objects with a realistic perception of depth. Multi-layered display (MLD) systems are becoming popular for several applications such as for vehicle dashboards, handheld devices and the like. Multi-layered display systems can be configured to display images of scenes so that depth can be represented by distributing objects to be displayed on to the separate display panels of the multi-layered display. Example multi-layered display systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/359,732 filed on Nov. 23, 2016, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety. Similar to many other types of displays, multi-layered displays too can suffer from glare-induced reduction in readability.
The use of multi-layered display systems in applications such as vehicular dashboards, which may often be viewed by a driver in direct sunlight or other light, may have issues associated with glare. Since readability of the display is even more important in such applications, it is highly desired that improved antiglare solutions are implemented for multi-layered displays.